I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of carpentry and construction, and more particularly to a clamping device for holding wood boards, such as joists, planks, studs and the like, in position with other boards to which the boards are to be nailed.
II. Description of the Related Art
During typical construction jobs, two or more boards typically need to be held in place while nailed to other boards. For example, when connecting floor joists to a frame, the joist must be positioned and held in place while the joist is nailed to the frame. The carpenter installing the joist must hold the joist level while nailing it to the frame. Having to hold and nail the joist while keeping the joist level can be difficult and can lead to misplaced joists.